


Looney holiday.

by Saphira849



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Fluff, M/M, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira849/pseuds/Saphira849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ósmy marca, dzień kobiet - znają go praktycznie wszyscy. Jednak co się stanie, gdy pewien blondyn nie będzie w ogóle znał tego święta i zrobi pewną rzecz, w ogóle nie sprawdzając jak nazywa się ono naprawdę?</p><p>Kto wie. Cóż, ja, a za chwilę wy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looney holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Po prostu śmiechowe. Nie brać na poważnie :)

Pewien dwudziestolatek siedział na kanapie z trójką przyjaciół, oglądając jakiś denny film. Wszyscy mieli znudzone miny, ale w telewizji nie leciało nic ciekawego, a im nie chciało się jak na razie nic ściągać, dlatego też wyciszyli głos i zamiast tego zaczęli rozmawiać o jakichś błahostkach.

Wszyscy ci chłopacy byli w domu Liama Payne’a, ciemnego blondyna o sarnich oczach. Postanowili sobie zrobić pełny wolny piątek, dlatego też zdecydowali się odpoczywać w domu przyjaciela, który po chwili rozpoczął temat pewnego wydarzenia.

\- Co zamierzacie robić jutro? Macie jakieś pomysły na prezent na to święto? Bo ja nie mam pojęcia co mógłbym kupić Sophie. 

Niall Horan, wcześniej wspomniany dwudziestolatek mający blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, podniósł głowę gwałtownie, nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi. Dzisiaj był siódmy marca, więc jakie mogłoby być jutro święto?

\- Ja z Harrym jedziemy do naszych rodzin. - Uśmiechnął się Louis, szatyn z błękitnymi oczami, ściskając rękę - jak się okazało - Harry’ego, bruneta z wielkimi zielonymi oczętami. - Musimy podarować kwiaty wszystkim tym naszym aniołkom i może sami wymyślimy coś dla siebie. A dla Sophie, hm, może po prostu zwykła czerwona róża? To piękny prezent.

\- Prezent na co? - spytał zdezorientowany Niall, a wszyscy nagle spojrzeli na niego niedowierzająco.

\- Nie wiesz? Przecież wszyscy znają to święto, odbywające się ósmego marca! Skąd ty jesteś człowieku? - Harry otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia. 

\- Z Irlandii - odburknął Horan, a Lou wywrócił oczami.

\- To nie zwalnia cię z niewiedzy! Przecież jutro jest dzień, gdy pokazujemy swoim wspaniałym aniołkom, jak bardzo je kochamy!

\- Co? - Wyrwało się ust blondyna. 

\- No po prostu to święto, gdzie wręcz czcimy nasze małe serduszka! - Znowu powiedział Louis, zbulwersowany wymyślając to coraz dziwniejsze formy wyrazu “kobieta”. 

\- Chwila, czyli na jutro muszę kupić coś Zaynowi?! (Tak przy okazji, Zayn Malik to czarnowłosy młodzieniec z czekoladowymi oczyma, chłopak Nialla.) Przecież on będzie smutny, jeżeli nic nie kupię mu na te święto. - Wstał gwałtownie niebieskooki. - Wybaczcie chłopaki, muszę kupić coś mojemu aniołkowi!

I wybiegł z pokoju, jakby się paliło, a reszta spojrzała na siebie dziwnie i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, że jutro jest Dzień Kobiet, zanim Zayn go zabije? - powiedział Liam, wśród ogólnego chichotu.

\- W ż-życiu! - zająknął się ze śmiechu Styles. - Chcę dowiedzieć się później, jak naprawdę zareagował Malik!

Turlali się ze śmiechu jeszcze przez godziny.

———

Nastał kolejny dzień. Niall obudził się już o godzinie szóstej, chcąc przygotować pyszne śniadanie dla swojego chłopaka. Mieszkali oni razem, więc po cichu wstał z ich wspólnego łóżka, nie chcąc obudzić swojego słoneczka.

Jeszcze chwilę postał nad nim, przyglądając się jego zarumienionym ze snu policzkom, a także otwartym wargom, spośród których wydobył się cichy i spokojny oddech. Długie czarne rzęsy rzucały cień na jego powieki, tworząc z twarzy Zayna jeden wielki piękny obraz, któremu Horan mógłby przyglądać się godzinami.

Jednak w tej chwili nie mógł. Dzisiaj - bardziej niż we wszystkie inne dni - musiał pokazać swojemu małemu nieśmiałemu chłopakowi, że znaczy dla niego więcej, aniżeli wszyscy ludzie na tym świecie. 

Miał dla niego przygotowany piękny bukiet wszelakich kwiatów, ale najpierw miał zamiar zrobić to śniadanie i przynieść swojemu sercu do łóżka. Ruszył więc do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać naleśniki, bo wiedział, że to ulubione jedzenie jego kruszynki. 

Mógłby je jeść ciągle i ciągle, najlepiej z czekoladą. Dlatego też przygotował je, robiąc ich jakoś siedem i położył na talerzu, obficie polewając czekoladą, którą chwilę wcześniej roztopił. Zalał jeszcze wrzątkiem kubki z herbatą, stawiając wszystko na tacy i skierował się w kierunku ich sypialni, otwierając po cichu drzwi i uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył czarnowłosego chłopaka zwiniętego w kłębek na poduszce. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, zasłaniając mu oczy, a usta nadal otwarte, co spowodowało, że Niall miał tylko ochotę wziąć Zayna w ramiona i całować do utraty tchu.

Podszedł do łóżka i położył tacę ze śniadaniem na biurku obok, powoli siadając przy brzuchu Malika.

\- Zayn, kochanie, obudź się - szepnął mu do ucha, nachylając się nad nim. - Już ranek, pora wstawać. 

Zerknął jeszcze szybko na zegarek, mając nadzieję, że zbytnio się nie pośpieszył i że wciąż nie było koło szóstej, bo jego chłopak zdecydowanie by go zabił. Był strasznym śpioszkiem.

Na szczęście okazało się, że jest już po siódmej, co uszczęśliwiło Nialla, bo jego wolny prysznic i robienie posiłku, nie zdały się na marne i Zee nie powinien obudzić się w jakimś szczególnie złym humorze, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczy to, co przygotował mu blondyn.

Mimo wszystko czarnowłosy nadal się nie obudził, śpiąc wręcz kamiennym snem, więc niebieskooki westchnął.

\- Sunshine, no już, budzimy się. - Podarował mu eskimoski pocałunek i patrzył jak chłopak się wybudza, mimo jego niechęci i próby walki z tym. 

Jednak przegrał tę walkę, co było do przewidzenia i po chwili jego piękne czekoladowe tęczówki otworzyły się, ukazując całe jego zaspanie. Zamrugał powoli, przyzwyczajając się do ostrego światła w pomieszczeniu, które wpadało przez otwarte okno.

Na chwilę przymknął powieki, otwierając je sekundę później i zerkając w stronę Nialla. Wywołało to na jego twarzy uśmiech i rumieniec, bo mimika blondyna wyrażała tylko zachwyt i miłość do jego osoby.

\- Nialler. - Usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę i przecierając oczy. - Dlaczego - spojrzał na zegarek - obudziłeś mnie o tak wczesnej godzinie?

Wspomniany tylko nachylił się nad nim i mocno pocałował w usta, od razu przejmując kontrolę nad czarnowłosym, który ulegle poddał się jego natarczywym pocałunkom. 

Odkleili się od siebie parę minut później, bo Horan nie chciał, by jedzenie i herbata zrobiły się zimne. Poza tym widok jego chłopaka z jeszcze bardziej rozczochranymi włosami i zaczerwienionymi ustami, wszystko mu wynagrodził.

Wziął mocno Malika w swoje ramiona tak, by podłożyć poduszkę pod ścianę. Później ułożył go w pozycji siedzącej, nie reagując na jego słodkie rumieńce i zaprzeczanie, by nie robił takich rzeczy. Siłą woli powstrzymywał się, by nie wskoczyć na posiadacza czekoladowych oczy i nie posiąść kolejny raz jego ciała na własność.

Już teraz Zayn był cały w malinkach i siniakach po razem spędzonej nocy, a Niall, mimo że chciał naznaczyć go jeszcze bardziej, wiedział, że może go to troszkę boleć. 

Zwrócił oczy na biurko obok i podniósł tacę ze śniadaniem, kładąc ją na udach czarnowłosego, któremu oczy aż oświeciły się z zachwytu.

\- Niall, dziękuję kochanie. To takie słodkie. - Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i nachylił się nad niebieskookim, całując go w policzek. - Z jakiej to okazji?

Ha, idioci!, pomyślał dumnie Niall. Zayn też nie wiedział i nie wie, jakie jest dzisiaj święto. 

\- Dzisiaj ósmy marca, sweetie. Dlatego w tym cudownym dniu chciałbym pokazać ci, że kocham cię jeszcze bardziej. - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy oczy Malika otworzyły się ze zdumienia.

Szybko pobiegł do pokoju po bukiet róż, a tym czasie Malik otwierał szeroko usta oszołomiony.

Przecież dzisiaj - ósmy marca - to dzień kobiet. Dlaczego więc Niall przygotował mu śniadanie. Był chłopakiem! I to, że to nie on był tym dominującym w łóżku, nie znaczyło, że nagle zmienił się w kobietę! Już on mu pokaże, co to to nie.

W tym samym czasie Horan wrócił do pokoju, niosąc bukiet. Podał go Zaynowi, który tylko odłożył go na biurko, nie patrząc nawet na zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy jego partnera.

\- Zayn, co- 

\- Cicho! Buzia na kłódkę, Niall - mruknął cicho, biorąc krawat z najbliższego krzesła i zbliżając się do blondyna. 

Pocałował go i korzystając z jego nieuwagi, założył mu na oczy wspomnianą rzecz i zawiązał. Horan sapnął zaskoczony i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale…

\- Cii, kochanie. Będziesz czuł się bosko. - Mulat rzucił go na łóżko i sam spoczął na jego biodrach.

Grzeszny uśmiech krążył mu po twarzy, a nawet sam Niall czuł podekscytowanie, bo jego nieśmiały chłopczyk nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. 

Zawsze był tym uległym, a tu proszę. 

Powiem tylko, że tej nocy Horan zdecydowanie zaliczył, ciesząc się jak głupi, bo myślał, że to dzięki śniadaniu i bukietowi. 

A gdy następnego dnia, przyszedł do Liama na dzień lenistwa, chłopcy rzucali mu zszokowane spojrzenia, bo naprawdę, nikt nie sądził, że Zayn zachowa się akurat w ten sposób.

Cóż, nie wiedzieli też, że myślał, że skoro blondyn tak wziął go za kobietę, to czemu by się za nią nie przebrać?

Niall Horan w następnym miesiącu miał bardzo bogate życie seksualne i naprawdę, nie mógł być jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, gdy widział czarnowłosego w krótkich, obcisłych spodenkach, jakimś topie i kolorowych pończoszkach. 

Bo mimo wszystko, Zayn Malik stał się naprawdę gorącą i chętną tygrysicą. Z penisem.


End file.
